A New Love
by vanellopepines
Summary: Bella feels upset and needs a new love, but will she find one? Rated T for some cursing.
1. Chapter 1

A New Love

Chpt 1: Jason

"Alright... I have to... go back to... Speedway..." Bella got up. She was in Tappers getting drunk, again. "You mean Sugar Rush?" One of the Hero's Duty guards corrected her. "Yeah.. that.." She entered the train. "Bella, wake up!" She slapped herself. Getting drunk was in the past for her, but she couldn't get over it. "Okay, I'm awake." She exited the train and went into Game Central Station. She looked at the schedule. "Oh, damn! Im late for Bad-Anon!" She ran for Pac-man. She still went there, she remembered back from 1985 when she was 8 and accidentally slipped into Pac-man and got herself into Bad-Anon. Everyday for the rest of her life she went there after hours until physcopath Turbo had to go blow it for Roadblasters and TurboTime. "Sorry I'm late." She came into Bad-Anon. "Let me guess, you got drunk and forgot." Ralph laughed. "Mmhm." She sat down next to him. "I call first share." She smiled. "Alright, you guys know how Bells here has no boy, no love. But I feel like I need one now." She shrugged. "Good share, Bells." Clyde said. Time passed, and Bad-Anon was over.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Him

A New Love

Chapter 2

Meeting Him

She always walked out alone. 'Alone. All me.'. Just then, the same annoying voice approached her. "Hello, cutie." A teenage boy who always bothered her came up. "Leave me alone." She groaned.

"Look, I happened to notice you were... alone."

"You're a teenager."

"Nuh uh! Our game House Of The Dead just got us an upgrade. Now I am 25. Beat that!"

"Shut up."

"No."

"I hate you."

"You can't drive me away."

"Ugggh! Fine what do you want?"

"A date."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"Fine. Whatever."

"See you, sweetheart."

"I really hate you."

Bella really hated that guy. She walked into Sugar Rush. "Bella! Im worried!" Rancis tugged on her knee. "Alright, Rancis. What is it?" She knelt down. Rancis seemed to stare down her long, straight brown hair. "Sugar Rush is getting an upgrade. Kiss me now before it happens!" He puckered up his lips. "NOOO!" Gloyd tackled him to the ground. "SHES MINE! And you've said too much!" Gloyd put his hand over Rancis' mouth. "Upgrade?" She mumbled to herself. Was Vanellope keeping a secret from her. "I'm like the racers' babysitters. They can't keep secrets from me." She super-sped to the castle. "Open it up, Bill." She leaned against the castle doors. No answer. "God..." She started to kick the doors. "Opened." She kicked open the doors. "Vanellope, I know what you're up to." Bella shouted. She super-sped up the stairs and opened the doors to Vanellope's room. "Bad disguise." She saw black hair sticking out from behind the pillows. "Seriously." She picked her up by the hair. "Ow,ow hair hair!" Vanellope squeaked. "Are you keeping secrets from me?" She asked. "No way!" Vanellope tried to hide her smile. "Vanellope!" She knew that face. "Sorry! But you know... You freak out! And.. well..." Vanellope frowned. "Look, I'll love you anyways. Anyway you look." She took out the licorice tie to Vanellope's hair. "There, better. Look how nice you look without your ponytail." She smiled. "H-how did you do that?" Vanellope was shocked. She though avatars' hairstyles couldn't be changed. "Anti-virus ability. How do you think I take that furry coat off?" Bella laughed. "Well, you know... about the upgrade thing. Teenagers get moody and stuff... and I don't wanna put you through that." Vanellope looked at her hair through her dresser's mirror. "When I was a teenager, I looked completely different. I had freckles. We weren't moody, but we were very mischevious. Spray painting store windows. Pssh, we were horrible. But since Turbo had to be the "hero" He always ruined the fun and cleaned everything. He was such a loser, and he still is." Bella laughed. "Were you and Lucille friends?" Vanellope asked. "Well... yeah. She was not annoying. Well, not yet." Bella smiled. "Hello?" A squeaky voice approached the castle. Only one word came out of Bella.

"Lucille."

Author's Note: Alright, thanks for reading! Please review :)


End file.
